Arthur Leywin
- Realmheart = - 7 y/o = - 4 y/o = - 1 y/o = - King Grey = }} |debut = Episode 1WB, Chapter 1NV |aliases = * King Grey * Art * NoteThe Beginning After The End Webtoon: Chapter 48 The Beginning After The End Novel: Volume 1 – Chapter 2 * GeneralThe Beginning After The End Novel: Volume 1 – Chapter 145 |status = Alive |age = 9WB, 17NV |gender = Male |race = * Human (Formerly) * Hybrid Dragon |relatives = * Alice Leywin (Mother) * Reynolds Leywin (Father) * Eleanor Leywin (Sister) |birthday = May 29The Beginning After The End Novel: Volume 1 – Chapter 4 |birthplace = Ashber Town |occupation = * King (Formerly) * A Rank Adventurer (Formerly) * Student (Formerly) * Lance |beast_bond = Sylvie (Dragon) |beast_will = Sylvia |mentor = * Headmaster Olivia Wilbeck (Former Life) * Vera (Former Life) * Virion Eralith * Windsom * Kordri * Myre * Wren Kain IV |mana_core = * White (Shattered) * Aether Core |division = * Augmenter (Fire, Water, Earth and Wind) * Dragon Tamer |deviant = * Lightning * Ice *Gravity (if using Dragon’s Awakening or Realmhart) |rank = Lance |affiliation = * Leywin Family * Twin Horns Party * Eralith Family * Helstea Family * Glayder Family * Xyrus Mage Academy (Formerly) }} Arthur Leywin 'is the main protagonist of ''The Beginning After The End. In his previous life, he was a king named Grey before he was reincarnated into a new world, on the continent of Dicathen. In his previous world, he lived as a king who stood on the top of his country in terms of combat, until one day being assassinated from being poisoned. After being reincarnated, he wanted to be loved and to live alongside his family and friends, unlike his previous life. Appearance Arthur Leywin as a teenager was of above-average height, taller than many of the adults around him, with auburn hair and azure eyes. He has a well-built body due to his continuous training. Using Realmheart causes his eyes to turn into a lavender color while his hair goes white and grows beyond his neck. At the start of Volume 8 however, Arthur has changed physically. He now looks to be in his early 20s, and his once Auburn hair is now beige, while he has golden eyes. Personality Arthur Leywin as he was reincarnated into the world, he kept his memories from his past life. This allowed him to be skilled in swordsmanship and to be a great strategist at a very young age. Compared to his previous life, where he had few friends and no family, in his new life, he protects his family and those who are close to him at all costs. He has difficulties to express his emotions since as a King, he needed to seal his emotions from everyone to protect himself from his enemies. Background In his previous life, his name was Grey. He was an orphan and lived in an orphanage with his childhood friends '''Nico and Cecilia. Due to the poor situation of the orphanage, they had to make money by stealing. After the assassination of the Headmaster of the orphanage, whom Grey loved as a mother, he swore vengeance. He enrolled in cadet school with the goal to become King, in order to find those who are accountable for the Headmaster's death. References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Alive